Dango Daikazoku
by jamie71196
Summary: First Fic be gentle i wrote this at 6am so im tired so sorry for the spelling mistakes its not many spelling mistakes just a few i will revise later


Dream ~~ i was walking around the Furukawa house when i heard low sighs and groans from nagisa"s door i twisted the knob to peek threw only to find her fast asleep

Mumbling probably sleep talking .I walked into her room and knelt by her bed , she really did look peaceful when she slept her big golden honey eyes closed surrounded

by the

Longest lashes ive ever seen. she turned over in her bed obviously restless as she tossed her blanket fell from her body reveling a orange tank top with the dango

Family characters drawn all over it .it made me smile. Her obsession with the dango family always amazed me i let my eyes roamed lower to see she was wearing

White shorts that were hitched up to midthigh, i guess during her sleep they ridded up but still a fierce blush quickly arose on my cheek i never noticed but

She had long slender legs they looked so smooth and soft so tempting to touch my mind drifted to perverse thoughts a quick blush appeared on my cheeks

When i heard nagisa moan my name in her sleep "Tomoya!End Dream~

i woke up in a sweat to see nagisa hovering over me saying my name over and over to get me to wake up. seeing her standing next to my bed with that breath taking

smile made my heart skip a beat she was so cute,no shes adorable. especially when she was embarrassed her cheeks would turn a rosy red and she would laugh nervously

all these memories made so happy but

sick to my stomache having such erotic dreams about nagisa shes so inncocent so kind hearted a true child at heart thats what i loved about her

she never had any sexual experiences i never had any sexual experiences in my past as well im only in highschool

for crips sake

"Tomoya, are you ok?" "You seem kinda Distracted,Also you where panting my name in your sleep "

Uh oh its nothing nagisa...just had a strange dream is all , lets get ready for school alright"

i was alittle nervous to be around nagisa ,i was confused myself

why am i thinking about her in this way after all ive never had any kinda dream like that before its concerning me .. well i guess its because im still a teenager

hormoanes' can be the culprit to blame here though nagisa is my girlfriend so i guess its normal .

"ok Tomoya, We better hurry though we have about half an hour til school starts, so get dressed quickly kay? i watched as her retreating form left the room giving me

the privacy to change. After i was done me and nagisa walked to school as normal even though we knew we weould be late we didnt mind as long as we were with each other

i was wrapped up in my thoughts so i didn"t here nagisa"s nervous voice asking me a question

"Um,Uh...Tomoya do..do you think we can um... go on a date after school ".

i looked up to see her stunning golden honey brown eyes . her eyes were enough to make me say yes i couldnt say no to her .So i smiled at her and said

"Oh...um sure of course Nagisa, Where do you wanna go?"

"Hm, i never really thought about it..um oh i know how about we go to the amusement park that just opened up and i heard the bug dango family will be there!

...so um can we go ? "

she then flashed the biggest smile and

her eyes glittered in the sun . just seeing her happy made me happy as well also her mentioning the dango family made my smile even bigger.

"Alright nagisa So its a Date". i looked up at her to see her blushing madly and fiddling with her school uniform skirt

ive never really kissed nagisa yet we havent really gotten that far yet we only just started holding hands, So i decided to make the first move and pushed away my

embarrassment and leaned forward to kiss her i was only inches away from her plump pink soft lips til i heard...

"TOMOYA!,GET OUT OF THE WAYYYYYYYYYY

i looked up to see kyo fugeboshi on her scooter driving full speed ahead i pushed me and nagisa out the way just in time if not the scooter would have knocked us

both unconscious i made sure i cushioned nagisa fall to make she no harm came to her. i knelt down next to her ,eyes roaming her body for any bruises or scratches

luckily i found none i didn't quite care for my own well being

"Tomoya sorry about that, but you should have known better not to get in my way, next time get all lovey dovey off the road and on the side walk.

"WHAT UR THE ONE WHO ALMOST MADE ME AND NAGISA INTO ROAD KILL."

me and kyo were bickering so much we lost track of time i heard the school clock tower ring and me and nagisa ran off to get to our class in time .

I dropped nagisa off at her class 3Band went to my own class i was a couple minutes late but the teacher didn't mind to much. Normally at school i would just gaze out

The window or sleep til class ended while sunohara talked idle chatter about ways to prove tomoyo is a guy , and as every scheme he planned seemed to get more stupider

by the moment

"Hey tomoya , i think i know how to get tomoyo admit shes a guy or shes a fake ."

"Sunohara if you dont mind i rather not hear it, plus i dont wanna have to pull you out the trash shoot again ."

"Oh come on tomoya ,Don't tell me nagisa made you soft." he said in Mocking tone

i just slumped into my desk my chin resting on my arms staring at the board for once but not really listening . my mind drifted off to nagisa i was always

thinking about her it was kinda hard to get her off my mind i was always worried about her she tends to push herself to much . i dont want her to get sick again.

every time she is sick her rosy cheeks turn a ghostly white color and her Golden honey brown eyes seem lifeless like shes in an undescrible pain.

After school was over me and nagisa went to the drama club room to discuss what to do next seeing as we already put on the play she wanted.

After a couple minutes of brain storming we still were at a loss for an idea . i looked up at nagisa to see her in concentration mode i smiled a bit every time she

tries to seem serious it always ends up looking like a lost puppy .

"Um...Nagisa?"

"Yes?,What is it tomoya?"

i pulled out of my chair and took her hand at this point we were both fiercely blushing . i was leaning into nagisa trying to shake away my nerves . i brought

my hand up to brush the Stray hair out of her face. i put one of my hands on her waist teh other was cupping her rosy cheeks i slowly leaned in until my lips

claimed the soft plump lips that was nagisa"s .She was stunned at first but gave in i pulled her closer to me lips still connected.

when we broke apart for air we were both panting heavily . i was about to speak til i heard clearing of throats me and nagisa turned around to see sunohara in

the door way with a Smug look on his face .

"So thats what you were up to ,Hm?

Me and nagisa"s face were flamed up red i was laughing nervously scratching the back of my head

HOPE YOU LIKED IT I KNO I HAVE A FEW SPELLING ERRORS AND ITS NOT GREAT BUT ITS 6AM AND I HAVE TO WAKE UP AT 9 SO IM GOING TO SLEEP ILL UPDATE SOON R&R


End file.
